


Skiffs & Ships

by mysteryinc



Category: She-Ra - All Media Types, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power, She-Ra: Princess Of Power
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryinc/pseuds/mysteryinc
Summary: pre-show catradora. they're sent on different training missions for a few days and miss each other when they come back





	Skiffs & Ships

Adora set her helmet down in her locker, stripped out of her uniform, and finally,  _finally_  got the shower she’d needed. Pulling double patrol shifts was really not doing the stench in the Fright Zone any favors, and she doubted Catra would curl up on the foot of her cot if she didn’t get a shower in before allowing herself to collapse into bed.

She didn’t even wait for the water to warm up. It never got hot anyway, and she’d been two days without seeing her best friend. She could do with a friendly face, and she wanted to tell her about learning to drive a skiff before she passed out from exhaustion.

She ran the soap over her arms, both red and raw from the cold, quickly washed her hair, and then wiggled into her clothes. Her teeth chattered the whole run to the dorm, but it didn’t matter when she knew Catra would be there.

“Catra?” She peeked around, but her bed was empty. She didn’t need to check Catra’s, but she did anyway. Catra wasn’t there.

Her heart beat a little faster. “Catra?” The name sounded desperate, and Lonnie glanced up from her comic.

“Shadow Weaver took her somewhere after you left. Haven’t seen her.”

Nausea was building. Maybe this wasn’t going to be the reunion she’d wanted, after all.

She dashed down the halls despite the fact her legs felt like lead after two days of nonstop patrols, and finally found herself outside the Black Garnet Chamber. Shadow Weaver’s private quarters.

The door opened, and a smooth, shadowy voice invited her inside.

“Adora. I’d heard you’d returned from your posting. Did you enjoy yourself out there?” A long, clawed hand reached out, caressed her cheek, examining her for damage or fatigue.

“Yes, ma’am. I learned a lot. Thank you for the opportunity to train out there, it was–amazing.” The wind in her hair, on her face, going speeds she’d never experienced before on a skiff no one as young as her had ever been permitted to pilot–

Catra would be  _so_  jealous.

Oh no.  _Catra_.

“I’d thought you would enjoy that. Now what brings you to me, my child? You look distressed. Is there something on your mind?”

“Y-Yes, actually. I was hoping to find Catra. Someone mentioned that you had her doing a job for you, so I’d thought you might know where to find her?”

There was a hefty silence, each second as cloying as a drumbeat off tempo. She had to fight down the panic that this was a bad idea, that maybe by coming to Shadow Weaver, she would only get her friend in trouble.

“I see. If you must know, your little pet has been consigned to cleaning the ships. Another quadrant entirely, I’m afraid. She won’t be back until she gets her sea legs.”

Adora bristled. “With all due respect, Catra is one of the best officers in our unit, ma’am. We  _need_  her here. She’s put in a lot of work for tomorrow’s evaluation. Plus, um, I don’t think she mixes well with water.”

“She goes where I see fit, Adora. She must learn respect. Since you weren’t here to keep her in line, I had to do it myself.”

Adora dropped her head. It was hard to argue Catra wasn’t disrespectful when she had ears. She knew the things Catra called other cadets, the commanders, Shadow Weaver herself.

“Of course, if her absence will be a distraction to you, I can call for her early return.” She steepled her fingers.

Adora swallowed. She knew the right way to answer the question. She  _knew_ , but she didn’t  _care_. “I would greatly appreciate that, ma’am. Thank you.”

Shadow Weaver’s eyes flashed, but then she chuckled. “Why of course, Adora. She’ll be returned by morning.”

She didn’t run down the hallway back to her bed. It wasn’t nearly as inviting knowing Catra wouldn’t be there. When she got back to the room, she quietly curled up in bed, stopping any curious questions from her squad before they could even start.

Catra peered into the room.

Adora peeked open one eye when she felt the mattress dip, and then gasped and laughed and bolted upright so fast she might’ve tore something in her back.

“Catra,” she breathed, taking her hand and smiling.

“Hey, Adora.” She looked a little too pleased with herself, and Adora almost didn’t want to ask how she’d gotten home a day before Shadow Weaver had sent for her return.

“I-I didn’t expect to see you, Shadow Weaver said–”

“That I was cleaning boats? Yeah, the old woman had me scraping barnacles off them from the moment you left. Boats, by the way, are stupid. So’s water.”

Adora relaxed, pulling herself up to sit. “So you left?” she asked mildly.

“Uh, duh. Knew you’d be back tonight, so I smuggled myself onto the first transport back here. No way was I gonna miss welcoming you home.”

“Feel like I’m the one who should be welcoming  _you_ ,” Adora said, reaching up and rubbing a damp cat ear.

Catra batted her hand away. “It’s fine. C’mon, we should sleep before tomorrow’s evaluation.” Adora had used that excuse to defend her to Shadow Weaver, after all. For once she couldn’t let her down.

“At least get under the blanket, Catra. Please? You’re going to freeze to death.”

She looked between Adora and the edge of the blanket she was clutching, then sighed. “ _Fine_.”

Adora smiled and made room for her friend. Despite the weight of exhaustion pressing on her body from all sides, she didn’t sleep until she heard the familiar purring of her best friend.


End file.
